


Bubblegum Pop

by frogkeep



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: - me, Bon being Bon, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, First Time Kissing A Boy, Flirty Shima Renzou, Fluff, Gay Rights, Kissing, Koneko is also very himself, M/M, New Relationship, Rin might be a little ooc, The Author - Freeform, Wholesome, he's nervous okay, its my side canon fic and i get to choose how much i talk about renzous eyes C:, yukio has a stick up his ass but i love him for it <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogkeep/pseuds/frogkeep
Summary: The Exwires plan a study session at the Okumura brother's dorm and Renzou is the first one there. He and Rin had been dating for a while but Rin is still nervous around the pink haired boy. Something about him, is just so, kissable.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Bubblegum Pop

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to see here but Rin and Shima being dudes. Bros. Gay. Homies. Homos.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6oQWGZ3GI2XCaXvgRYeadP playlist link bc I listened to this on repeat while writing this and you should too

The plan was to have a study session for the rest of the exwires in their dorm room but Yukio was called to a last minute mission so it was just Rin for now. Oh, and Shima. He had shown up a couple minutes before Yukio left, so it was just the two of them. It was odd that Renzou was early, much less on time. But what wasn’t out of character for him was the second Yukio left he started scrolling around on his phone. He said he was going to text Koneko and Bon to ask where they were and he did. He had actually asked Rin for Sheimi’s number so he could just text the rest of the exwires but the second Rin opened his mouth to say Sheimi didn’t have a phone, Renzou nodded with a soft, “Oh right.” So he messaged his friends while Rin went to make tea. 

But by the time he got back Renzou was still on his phone. He informed Rin that the two missing boys had stopped at a convenience store to pick up some snacks but were on their way. Rin hummed out a response and set the tray down in front of the other boy and then flopped down at the other side of the table. It felt like the closer he got to Renzou the more nervous he got. The two had been dating for at least a month and a half but his hands still shook whenever the two were alone together or whenever he caught Renzou staring at him from across a classroom or the lunchroom. And what made his nerves even worse was that Renzou would always smile and then go back to talking to Konekomaru and Bon like nothing had happened. This was Rin’s first romantic relationship and Shima was obviously more experienced in making people want to kiss his stupid face than Rin was. Well maybe Renzou did want to kiss his stupid face but he was just really good at masking it. There had been a couple times when Rin was almost positive that Renzou was going to kiss him but he always turned his head or laughed it off as he moved away from Rin. It was, odd, to say the least. Maybe Renzou was just as scared to kiss him as Rin was with him. 

His thoughts are interrupted when Renzou pokes his thigh with his foot. “Yo, do you want some?” He offers out a small orange package that advertises mango flavored gum. 

“Oh! Uh, no thanks. It gets stuck in my teeth.” Rin shakes his head with a smile. “You know, fangs and everything.” It feels like he’s being overly nice. Is this how relationships go?

Renzou shrugs and puts the package back into his pocket. “Suit yourself, blue boy.” The smile on his face conflicts with itself for a second before his face is neutral again. Rin opens his mouth to retaliate but Renzou looks back up and soft brown eyes meet bright blue. Renzou smiles genuinely this time before he looks back down and Rin looks down. He was going to say something about how the other boy was a spy but God. That smile killed Rin, every, single, time. 

The transparent orange gum gets bigger and bigger until it’s pushed to the side of Renzou’s mouth where he chomps down on the bubble, breaking it easily. His tongue pulls the gum back into his mouth and Rin feels his face heat up as the two make eye contact. 

“What’cha looking at Okumura?” His tone and eyes both convey the same flirtatious invitation. _‘Answer the question. I dare you.’_

“Uhhh, nothing, just…,” the urge to flirt back hits Rin before he can shut his big mouth. “Just looking at you. I can’t believe you dye your eyebrows too. That’s something only you would do.” Renzou doesn’t even flinch. 

“Are you trying to call me an attention whore?” He raises an eyebrow and Rin laughs. 

“I’m not, _not,_ calling you an attention whore but you said it. Not me.” Renzou takes a second to process the comeback but after it makes sense he fakes a very offended look. 

“How dare you?” He takes a deep breath in and places a daintily posed hand on his chest. Instead of coming up with a rebuttal or flirting with the pink haired boy like he wants to do, Rin sticks out his tongue. While Renzou is laughing at the childish gesture, he pours them both another cup of tea. When Rin places the cup in front of him, Renzou smirks wickedly. “Thank you, _sweetheart_.” The nickname is so off handed and he says it so sleezely that Rin can’t help but laugh. He covers his mouth with his hand as he laughs.

“That was so ugly!” He takes a breath in to try to ground himself but Renzou starts laughing so Rin lets himself go. It’s so much fun to be around him. How did he even manage to get Renzou to date him? As their laughter dies down they make eye contact and it starts back up again. Even after they stop laughing, for real this time, their voices still echo a little throughout the halls. There’s a moment of silence before Renzou sighs and stands up. 

“Aight, I gotta pee. Don’t wait up for me.” He smiles at Rin, who flashes a bigger, fanged, smile.

“Wait for you to do what, study? No thanks.” Renzou snorts as he walks out the door.

“You and me both.”

When Renzou gets back from the bathroom Rin expects him to go back to the otherside of the table and sit back down but Renzou is full of surprises, illuminati wise and just in general. He eyes the spot next to the blue haired boy before asking, “May I?” Rin nods without looking up from his phone. 

“Sure, just don’t get too close. Yukio would kill me for showing ‘PDA’.” The half demon makes air quotes around PDA. 

“Yukio isn’t here, hon.” Renzou remarks slyly as he takes the seat next to Rin. 

“I mean, yeah, but- Woah.” As Rin had turned his head to look at the other boy he noticed how close Renzou had gotten. Their noses were centimeters from touching and Rin was almost positive Renzou could hear his heartbeat stutter. “Hi.” Rin breathed out.

“Hey.” Renzou was just as quiet. Rin takes a second to analyze the eyes mear inches away from him. Renzou’s eyes are a charming brown and there it looks like there are flakes of amber in them near the iris. Instead of reflecting light, it’s like his eyes absorb light. They’re so dark. And the way they turn down slightly makes it look like he’s always sad. But with his smile, Renzou plays the chill and collected facade well. His eyebrows follow the down turned look and the scar above his left eyebrow stands out from his skin tone just enough to be noticed. Everything about Renzou is so pretty.

“You’re really cute.” Rin isn’t even sure he says it. But when Renzou smiles he knows his words were heard.

“Thanks. So, are you gonna kiss me or what, lover boy?” The words are whispered and they make Rin shiver. So this is what Renzou wanted.

“You first, _lover boy_.” Rin adds a slight nudge in at the end of his sentence before Renzou pushes the slightest bit closer. He hums lowely before Rin closes the distance between their lips and when his touch Renzou’s he can taste the mango flavoring from the gum the pink haired boy was just chewing. Seconds that feel like hours go by and Renzou tilts his head so he can kiss the other boy easier. Then, he places a hand on Rin’s cheek and the other on his shoulder. Taking this as an invitation to move his hands as well, Rin puts both his hands on the dip between Renzou’s neck and shoulders. His skin is cold and soft. Renzou pulls away and Rin allows himself to show the disappointment he feels. He had waited forever to kiss this boy what the hell was he doing now? “What?”

“You’re just cute is all.” Renzou blinks slowly as he makes the snide remark.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Rin whispers before kissing the monk in front of him. 

“You love me too much to do that.” Renzou whispers back into Rin’s lips, who makes a noncommittal noise in response. He definitely loved this sneaky shit he called his boyfriend more than he would ever let on.

“So, are you two interested in studying or just kissing?” Konekomaru’s soft voice makes Rin jump. He hadn’t heard the door open or any footsteps and he figured Konekomaru would knock but when he looks over at him, Rin sees a taller, broader figure in front of the shy monk. Bon doesn’t look impressed at all and his slight frown makes Rin shiver so he scoots away from Renzou a little bit, who chose the perfect moment to laugh. 

“Yeah! Sorry, Neko. Rin was flirting so I had to retaliate.” Renzou winks at the aforementioned boy, whose face turns red immediately. 

“Hey! You started it, Mr. ‘What’re you looking at Okumura!’” Rin exclaims with an odd hand gesture. He watches his boyfriend's nose wrinkle when he laughs and he thinks about how lucky he is to have met Renzou in the first place. _He’s so damn cute_.

**Author's Note:**

> ay yo, y'all peep my hc that bon is super sneaky even when he's not trying. I KNOW he has his firearms licenses but listen, there's no way in hell he's LOUD. it would piss him off too much if he was


End file.
